


Sorry, I Don't Date Slyterins

by LordLaurance



Series: 1,000 Words [15]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Houses, Slytherin, Unrequited Love, courting, harry potter house, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: Lexie isn't here for inter-house mingling.





	Sorry, I Don't Date Slyterins

Mark couldn't understand it. He'd been courting Lexie all week and she barely even looked in his direction.

"Just ask her," Owen shrugged as he scrubbed his hands, seemingly unconcerned with Mark's issues.

"I hate when you're right," Mark replied.

So, about an hour later, he blocked Lexie's path with his body. "Why don't you like me?" he asked.

"What?" she furrowed her brows.

"Why don't you like me? I've been hitting on you all week, what's wrong?"

Lexie just shrugged. "Sorry, I don't date Slytherins."

And with that, she was gone, and Mark was left confused and stricken, standing alone in the hall.


End file.
